¿De qué están hechos los sueños?
by Kae Richa
Summary: Es un songfic. Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews. La canción es del Soundtrack de la película Lizzie McGuire para los que la vieron me encantó la rola... byes


Espero que les guste a tod@s, esta canción es del soundtrack de Lizzie McGuire, y me gustó mucho. Disfrútenlo.  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
When I see you smile and I go  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
Cuz in my heart I know what this is  
  
-Habías visto una noche tan hermosa?-preguntaste.  
  
-No, esta es la más bella que he visto-contesté.-Y sabes por qué?  
  
-No, no lo sé.-  
  
-Porque te tengo entre mis brazos-te respondí y te besé.  
  
Cuando nos separamos pusiste tu cabeza en mi pecho. Sentí el suave aroma que desprendía tu cabello y todo tu ser. Desde hace cuanto tiempo que deseaba tenerte conmigo, juntos como antes, felices como siempre lo fuimos.  
  
Aún ahora que recuerdo cuando nos separamos por tantas mentiras que te dije, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Te valoré más, te amaba cada día más y sufría con tu pérdida.  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
-Si de esto están hechos los sueños no quisiera despertar-pensé en voz alta.  
  
-Harry, pero que dices?-  
  
-Pensaba. pensaba en voz alta-  
  
-Harry James Potter!!-  
  
-Dios mío, no debí haberte enseñado como regañarme-te dije en broma y me miraste con cara de reproche-Mione, sólo pensaba en que tal vez esto es un sueño.-  
  
-¿Cómo dices eso, Potter?-regañaste-Esto no es un sueño amor, esto es verdad, y te amo.- Cuando escuchaba tu voz era hermoso, y cuando me decías esas palabras "te amo" me sentía volar. Y volé alto, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, te tenía a ti y a mis amigos.  
  
Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
  
You don't have to sail all the oceans  
  
No, no, no  
  
Happiness is no mystery and  
  
Here now it's you and me  
  
La felicidad ya no es ningún misterio para mí, porque te encontré. Encontré mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, esa parte de mí que Dios me arrebató cuando me envió a la tierra. Eres mi ángel, un hermoso ángel con cabellos castaños y ojos marrones. Eres el ángel más hermoso que pudo cuidar de mi.  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Esta es mi vida, y me encanta estar contigo. Con mi hermana y mis hermanos. Soy tan feliz y aunque mis padres no estén conmigo, sé que desde donde estén también son felices, por mí. Por ti, por Alyssa, y por toda la gente en este mundo.  
  
Open your eyes  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
shout to the sky  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
Quiero gritar lo feliz que soy. Gritar al viento, a las nubes, a las gotas de agua que caen, al sol, a este inmenso universo que me ha hecho sumamente feliz y también sumamente desdichado.  
  
Then I see u smile and I go  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Yesterday my life was duller  
  
Now everything's technicolor  
  
Cada mañana, cuando veo tu sonrisa, tus ojos y tu cuerpo junto al mío, sonrío porque sigues aquí. No te has ido y no te irás, nunca.  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Ya me he dado cuenta de que esto no es un sueño porque puedo tocarte, puedo verte y puedo respirar tu aliento. Esta noche tibia y despejada hace una luna maravillosa, Remus estaría disgustado, pero a mi me encanta la luna. Porque en ella veo reflejado el rostro del amor. De mi amor, Hermione Granger, ahora Hermione Potter.  
  
This is what dreams  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
De esto están hechos los sueños, de realidades, de verdades, de desdicha, de alegría, de vivacidad, de aventuras, de locuras, pero todo eso se puede transmitir con una sola palabra, eso es FELICIDAD. La cual yo ya he alcanzado y mi alma esta tranquila, porque todo el miedo que tuve se ha ido y toda la desdicha que me hicieron pasar, está en el pasado. 


End file.
